


Goal

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sign Language, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ravio became a mascot for one reason only: to eye the cute soccer star of his dreams.





	Goal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “Sports” prompt on [my bingo card](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/158937866370/fic-bingo).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

To be perfectly honest, Ravio doesn’t understand soccer. At all. Someone kicks the funny-looking ball, then someone else kicks it, and if it goes in the net, that’s a good thing, and for some reason nobody’s allowed to use their hands. That’s about all he knows of it. But he shows up to every practice anyway, even though the team hardly needs a mascot for basic training. Ravio doesn’t do much cheering. At least, not when there isn’t a giant crowd drowning out his voice. Otherwise, they’d all hear that he’s only ever really cheering for one person.

Finally, the whistle blows, and the team dissolves for the day, just as the sun’s hit its peak and the field’s turned horribly yellow instead of green. It’s terribly bright, and Ravio’s giant rabbit suit is itchier than ever. His only solace is that the oversized head gives him shade. Although, it’s also good for hiding his appearance, his staring and his blushes. The mesh eyes are difficult to see through, but when he tilts just right, he can see under the brim. While the players chat each other up and head in aimless directions, Ravio stares at one man in particular.

Talking to no one, that man strolls off the field, and Ravio immediately leaps to his feet. He darts for the open cooler before anyone else can, snatching out the familiar stainless steel water bottle and grabbing for a towel. He jogs down the slope to the base of the field, just as Link’s stepped off it, and then he thrusts out both things in offering. “Great game!” he chirps, even though he has no idea if it was. “You played great, just like always!”

Link gives Ravio a startled look, neither confirming nor denying the team’s (or his own) excellence. He’s probably too dizzy to even hear right—he’s sweating up a storm even worse than Ravio. His white tee is glued to his tight frame, showing off the lean line of his muscles, and his tiny green shorts seem even tighter than usual. He’s cute as hell.

He plucks the towel from Ravio’s hands, nodding a little thanks, and dabs at his forehead. His blond bangs sweep aside, the rest pulled back in a short ponytail. He drapes the towel across his shoulders after and takes his water bottle, signing with one hand: _Thanks_.

“You’re welcome,” Ravio answers, only to grin broadly at Link’s widening eyes. Link’s cheeks stain a supple pink that nearly makes Ravio swoon— _he’s_ the one that should be blushing. He can’t believe no one else has come up to pester Link. But then, Link’s always seemed like a bit of a loner, and that lack of competition was probably the only reason Ravio felt confident enough to weasel his way onto the team in the only way he could. Link takes a swig of the water, and Ravio watches a stray drop miss his lips and dribble down his chin. 

As Link licks his lips clean and wipes his chin, Ravio blurts, “You wanna go for coffee?” He almost adds his usual ‘buddy,’ then quickly stops himself—that’s not the precedent he wants to set here. Link stops mid-movement. Ravio doesn’t at all get why—it shouldn’t be that surprising. He must get asked out all the time. When he doesn’t answer, Ravio jokes, “I’ll leave the dumb costume behind, I swear.”

Link still looks unsure. So Ravio adds, “I think I’ve finally mastered Hylian Sign, so we can talk and stuff.” Link tilts his head, looking curious and surprised and utterly adorable, which makes it worth the weeks of expensive lessons. Ravio considered it a good investment. “C’mon, I’ll buy.”

Link bites his bottom lip. With little quirks like that, he probably has no idea how irresistible he is. Ravio wants to lick coffee right off his skin. 

Finally, Link slowly signs, _Okay_. Miniature fireworks set off in Ravio’s chest. A part of him can’t even believe it. Before he can turn and point to the coffee shop across the street from the field, just a speck in the distance from where they stand, Link slowly adds, _Now?_ and after a pause: _Can you really understand this?_

Ravio signs, _Yes and yes_ , while saying, “Yup and yup!”

A gentle smile dances across Link’s face. It makes his blue eyes sparkle all the brighter. Ravio pushes the purple hood off his own head, eager to clear up his vision so he can soak in the true depth of Link’s beauty. As soon as he’s wriggled out of the rest, they walk across the lawn together, though Ravio feels more like he’s floating.


End file.
